


Creature Comforts

by MidnightDelirium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Secret Santa 2020, These idiots just need to use their words, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDelirium/pseuds/MidnightDelirium
Summary: A Secret Santa Gift to Cat (aka. Acatbyanyothername).A mischance and a new beginning.And thank you, Treescape for the title <3
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 91
Kudos: 195
Collections: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Discord Server Secret Santa (2020)





	1. Unspoken Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acatbyanyothername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I just love playing with them.  
> PS: The deadline for this Secret Santa is not until Jan 1st. But I have almost let it slip so many time to what I am doing, so I think it is best if I just reveal it now 😅. I am working on the rest and will post them as I finished each chapter.


	2. Fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but I had some very busy days at work and want to draw these to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just like to play in the sandbox.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and kudos. Work has been so hectic so I have to decide between spending time to draw or replying to the comments, and as you can see, I chose to draw 😂. But just know that I read every comments and appreciate you guys very much ❤️. I hope you’ll enjoy this short 3 page spread.


	3. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I don’t know what will happen next yet, so the following chapter will probably take longer before I post.   
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing 😅


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. And I apologize if things are a bit disjointed. Comic is hard 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry if the story seems jumpy but I am too lazy to draw a dinner where they talk about nothing 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the kudos and comments. And I apologize with not responding back, but I hope you guys don’t think I am ignoring you. I read every single comments and appreciate them very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am still poor and own nothing.


	6. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! And I am not sorry for this chapter 😈  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yay...


	7. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title said. This is very late 😅. But here are a few more pages.  
> And once again, thank you every one for your support and love and comments. I love you all 😭
> 
> Disclaimer: Still do not own anything, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat! I saw your prompt and I was like “I want it, I want it, I want it!” And lucky for me, I got it. I have wanted to do something with Boga for so long, and this is the perfect thing! I hope you’ll enjoy this. Boga is definitely the main character for this comic 😆


End file.
